Hi Honey, I'm Home
by daisiella13
Summary: Set in the Christmas Special. River finds out that the man with a thick accent like her mother's is none other than her husband.


**Hello! First off, i want to** **apologize to readers of my 2 stories: "Hello Again" and "When Rose Met River"** **. They have, until further notice, gone on hiatus indefinitely. I think the problem is that i didn't actually have a proper idea of where i was taking the stories and once i lost inspiration, whenever i'd try to sit down and try to write, i'd just end up writing aimlessly with no sense of direction.**

 **So for that i am sorry.**

 **I am, however, going to at some point post the first chapter of a new multi-chapter story. This time i have a clear idea of where i'm going and have been merticulously planning. I've been writing bits and pieces of it for about a year now, and i can tell you that it is going to be LONG (But worth it!)**

 **What is this story? It's a Harry Potter/Doctor Who Crossover titled: "The Mystery of Mia Black." So keep an eye out for it! ;)**

 **And now, finally, (if you've actually read all my rambling), i present to you the story you clicked on.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

 **Hi Honey, I'm Home:**

They ducked being a pillar, just narrowly avoiding one of the lasers being shot at them.

"There must be at least 30 of them," River gasped out.

"We should get back to my ship. It's not that far here."

The man who had introduced himself as John Smith, (although River had a feeling he was lying), grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him as they ran. River filed the strange prickle under her skin that appeared as their hands touched in a corner of her mind for her to examine at a later instance when they weren't being shot at. It was just one of many things that didn't sit right with her regarding the unusual Scottish man.

It was the familiar hum that grabbed her attention. That soft, protective, maternal feeling that River only associated with two living being in the universe: Amy, and the Tardis.

 _"_ _Hello my Child,"_ the Tardis said to her telepathically.

 _"_ _Mother,"_ she returned.

The desktop theme had changed since she'd last been here. Gone were the almost-unbearably-bright orange lights that had mirrored The Doctor's jovial personality. This control room had dark walls, decorated by small lights. The time rotor emitted a warm orange glow, a stark contrast to the rest of the interior.

This new design seemed more mature than the last. It even had a bookshelf, for crying out loud. River guessed that meant that her husband had also matured - something she often thought to be impossible. A jolt of worry went through her as she tried to think what must have happened to The Doctor to make him feel the need to change the cheerful interior of the Tardis.

Speaking of whom, where was he? She couldn't see his floppy hair or bowtie anywhere. In fact, the only other person there with her was-

She froze, and then slowly gazed up to the man who was currently dancing around the console.

"Right, that keep should keep them busy for a while," he said in his Scottish accent.

She gaped at him. It couldn't be. It was impossible. He was out of regenerations.

He frowned as he noticed her expression. "River?"

He moved away from the console and towards to her shell-shocked body.

"Are you okay?"

He carefully tried to gauge her expression. It really had been too long since he had last seen her. He suddenly felt the urge to take out his cue cards. In the back of his mind he wondered when exactly he had started carrying them, but waved it off as something that had to do with Clara, whoever she was.

When she'd first see him she hadn't paid him much attention, there were more important things to deal with. However now, for the first time since she had seen his face, River looked at him. _Really_ looked at him. Her hand involuntarily lifted up to caress his cheek.

He immediately leaned into her touch, relishing in the fact that he could. It really had been far too long since he had seen her.

River peered into his eyes... there was just something about them; something so unknown, something so different and yet so familiar at the same time.

It couldn't be...

"Sweetie?" she breathed, her mind barely able to believe what her heart had already realised.

The Doctor's face broke into a silly grin. "Hi honey, I'm home."

She let out a shocked laugh. "And what sort of time do you call this?"

Before he could answer her, they were interrupted by River's communication device beeping.

"John? Professor Song? Where are you? We need backup!" came the voice of one of River's crew members.

The Doctor grinned at her.

"Time to run."

Later, she would question him on how he managed to get another regenerative cycle, and _why the hell didn't he tell her who he was before_.

Now, however, River grinned back, his smile infectious, took his hand and let him drag her along with him - not away, but towards the danger. The strange prickle under her skin that she had felt before - that River now recognized as familiarity - returned. Despite the regeneration, his hand seemed to still perfectly fit hers.

It was like nothing had changed.

* * *

 **So please tell me what you think! I (like pretty much every fanfic writer) practically LIVE for reviews! :)**


End file.
